Estamos juntos
by DoppelGangerSeven
Summary: Cada uno de sus familiares y amigos reaccionará distinto a su unión, algunos mejor y otros peor.
1. Joe

¡No! Esa había sido la reacción de Joe en cuanto se enteró de que se iría a vivir con Oliver porque llevaban dos años en una relación amorosa oculta a sus familiares y amigos.

-No necesito tu aprobación. Sólo te estoy avisando. No está en discusión lo mío con Oliver-eso le dijo Barry a su padre adoptivo y fue cuando el rubio vio como el detective envejecía un par de años de golpe.

-Señor West, en ningún caso queremos insultarlo. Nos amamos y queremos formar una familia, juntos, nos gustaría que fuese parte de todo esto-en cuanto lo dijo supo que hasta Barry estaba con la boca abierta.

Lo siguiente fue ver a Joe sentándose y sin mirarlos por varios minutos, estaba abatido, sin embargo, se giró a ver al rubio por un minuto que pareció eterno.

-Necesito hablar contigo, a solas- dijo sin girar hacia Barry, quien se retiró en silencio.

Lo siguiente que vio fue a Joe West desatando su corbata y sirviendo dos vasos de whisky.

-Ambos lo necesitamos-murmuró cuando Oliver se negó a recibirlo.

-Gracias-respondió tomando el vaso y llevándolo de inmediato a sus labios.

-No pensé que Barry fuese gay, pero cuando vi su obsesión por ti me di cuenta de que las cosas podrían tener este camino. O algo distorsionado, no sé si realmente vi venir algo así-murmuró apoyado contra el mueble desde donde sacó el whisky, miraba un punto tras Oliver, como recordando algo ¿mejores cosas?

-Quizás tratar de ser compañero de Arrow en ciudad Starling se acercaba más a una idea.

-Eso me parece más lógico. Esto, me pilla de sorpresa. Años enamorado de Iris y ahora se va a vivir contigo-dijo mirando a Oliver con resignación.

-No tengo nada que agregar.

-¿Lo vas a cuidar?-dijo con la voz estrangulada.

-Daria mi vida por Barry.

-Me conformo con eso-dijo con una mueca y terminando su vaso-¿alguien más lo sabe?.

-No. Decidimos que usted fuese primero, detective. No sabemos quién reaccionará peor a esto.

-Gracias por la consideración. Creo que es larga la lista de personas que no verán bien esta unión. Pero los apoyo, espero les sirva-susurro caminando hacia las escaleras

-Es más de lo que pensé obtener. Gracias Joe.

-No permitas que me arrepienta.

-No lo haré-dijo viendo como subía las escaleras y se perdía en el segundo piso.

Eso había sido _fácil,_ pero sentía pánico de lo que podía ocurrir con el resto de sus amigos.


	2. Thea

La risa que aún resonaba en el refugio pertenecía a Thea, quien se apretaba el estómago sin intensiones de parar.

No comprendía lo gracioso de todo eso. Él y Barry iban en serio.

-Si me dijeras que te casaras con Felicity _tal vez_ te creería. Pero esto-dijo apuntando a ambos con burla.

-Esto es una relación de dos años-dijo empuñando sus manos de la pura rabia ¿tan difícil era creer que había sentando cabeza?

-Thea-dijo Barry suave-amo a tu hermano y lo nuestro realmente es serio-dijo acercándose a Oliver y poniendo sus brazos alrededor de su cuello. Luego lo besó y fue correspondido por el rubio, quien lo sujetó de la cintura con un pequeño temblor que siempre surgía desde su pecho.

-Es verdad-dijo sorprendida y dejando de reír.

-A la hora que sé que ibas a reaccionar así no te cuento nada-dijo Oliver indignado. Pero antes de darse cuenta Thea había sacado una cámara polaroid y agitaba un papel en su mano. Ahí estaba el mejor chantaje que en años Thea Queen podía conseguir. Una foto del beso que se acababan de dar.

-Dame eso-dijo Oliver furioso.

-Yo quiero una copia-dijo Barry sonriendo ante la imagen. Se movió con su velocidad hasta estar detrás de Thea.

-Solo si evitas que me mate por sacarla.

-Dalo por hecho-dijo tomando a Oliver de un brazo y sacándolo de allí.

-Perfecto-dijo la castaña comenzando a hacer llamadas para organizar una fiesta a Barry y Oliver. Eso debía ser celebrado.

Además, Caitlin y Cisco le debían dinero. Ella les había dicho que Oliver y Barry se quedarían _juntos_. Ellos se rieron en su cara, ya iría a ciudad Central a reclamar lo que era suyo.


	3. Iris

No contaban con que Eddie, el novio de Iris, estaría en la conversación. Por lo que la visita al departamento de ellos fue algo complicada.

-Tenemos que decirte algo-murmuró Barry ingresando al momento que la morena abrió la puerta.

-Los escucho. Eddie prepara la cena por si se quieren quedar-dijo indicándoles los sillones para que se sentarán. Ambos héroes se quedaron en el más amplio y la morena en uno frente a ellos.

-No. Nos iremos rápido-murmuró Oliver mirando todo a su alrededor. Ellos tendrían un departamento más lindo que el que Barry podría haber tenido con ella. Eso pasaba por su cabeza en aquel minuto. Sí, cada día tenía presente que Iris West era y sería _siempre_ el gran amor de Barry. _Un imposible_ y eso, sinceramente, era como una patada en el estómago.

-Bueno. Con Oliver…-pero el velocista no pudo decir nada. Su mente se fue a blanco y sólo pudo darle un apretón para que dijera algo.

-Hace un tiempo que nos estamos viendo y salimos _juntos_ -dijo notando la cara de sorpresa de la periodista y sintiendo aún más fuerte el apretón en su mano.

-¿ _Juntos_?-murmuró poniéndose pálida. Jamás pensó en una posibilidad como esa para su amigo.

-Somos novios y nos iremos a vivir _juntos_ -concluyó el arquero de modo brusco, porque noto la molestia de la mujer. En ese punto ninguno se había dado cuenta de la presencia de Eddie. Quien miraba desde el marco de la puerta.

-¿Dónde vivirán? Porque podrían venir a cenar de vez en cuando o nosotros ir-dijo el detective desde la entrada a la cocina y aceptando todo eso sin problemas. Venía con un mandil blanco y una gran sonrisa ante la noticia.

-Oliver tiene un loft fuera de Starling, pero más adelante nos gustaría algo más grande y familiar.

-Tal vez una casa en ciudad Central-concluyó el rubio ante el silencio de Iris, quien lo fulminaba con la mirada.

-¿Vivir _juntos_?-cuestionó la morena con un tono más arisco del que pretendía-¿Cuánto llevan?

-Dos años y nos conocemos hace cuatro. Creo que es un excelente momento para formalizar las cosas.

-No eres el mejor partido para Barry-dijo ella al ver la altivez con la que se desenvolvió el millonario.

-Eso debe decidirlo él. Además, nos amamos y esto no tendría por qué ser un problema.

-No. Pero hablamos de un mercenario, asesino, _supuestamente_ ex playboy, figura pública y con un hijo a cuestas. Dime qué podría salir de bueno de todo eso-dijo la morena poniéndose de pie y enfrentando al rubio.

Oliver pensaba cada día en esas cosas y tenía claro que no era ni remotamente ideal para Barry. Sólo se limitó a asentir y suspirar. No serían fáciles las conversaciones futuras con ella.

-Iris basta. Yo no cuestiono a Oliver ni su vida. Por tanto tu no tienes derecho a hacerlo. Lo elegí y lo quiero conmigo. Formaremos una familia y sólo vinimos a informarte. No a escuchar tus críticas-dijo poniéndose de pie y tomando la mano del arquero-Eddie gracias por entender-luego de eso se marcharon.

Francamente había esperado mayor comprensión de Iris, sin embargo, era mejor de lo esperado. Aunque ver la mirada triste del rubio lo hacía sentir que había arruinado las cosas, cuando subieron al ascensor lo abrazó y le dio un beso casto.

-Te amo-susurro tomando sus mejillas y juntando sus frentes-no importa lo que digan-dijo cuando el ascensor se detuvo y el arquero sólo se separó para caminar fuera de ahí.

-Aún nos queda Felicity y tu equipo-dijo Oliver mostrando su mano, en cuanto Barry la tomó siguieron su camino.


	4. Felicity

Paciencia. Claramente esa no era una virtud de Felicity, quien les gritaba por no ser la primera en saber. ¿Por qué eligieron primero a Thea y los West? ¿Cómo es posible que Diggle esté enterado y ella no? Cuando se calmó las preguntas cambiaron de enfoque.

-¿Todo este tiempo jugaron con las mujeres?-les reprocho y Barry se puso pálido.

-¿Te das cuenta de por qué no te dijimos primero?-indico Oliver furioso por todo ese desplante de la rubia-si eso es todo tenemos que ir a hablar con Caitlin y Cisco- sólo tomó la mano de Barry y le indicó que se fueran, sin embargo, el castaño negó.

-Felicity, les contamos lo de nuestra relación porque los queremos y nos importan. Si no tenemos tu aprobación lo lamentamos pero seguiremos adelante, aunque sea sin ti-dijo de modo firme y la chica sólo asintió con suavidad.

-Gracias por la confianza-solo eso logró decir antes de que ambos héroes salieran del lugar.

-Yo lo descubrí una noche que Oliver no llegó a dormir y al día siguiente me dijo que pasara por él. Entonces, su ubicación era la misma de Barry, no pensé en nada, sólo fue cuando llegué y vi que sus manos estaban enlazadas y Barry le dio un beso en la mejilla cuando me estacionaba.

-No habrías sabido, Digg.

-No. Pero luego me di cuenta de que ellos eran obvios y fue cuando aposté con Cisco que ese par acabaría junto. Sólo esperaré que le digan para reclamar mi dinero-dijo sonriendo y viendo como Felicity botaba aire que estaba conteniendo.

-Lo mejor será entender-suspiro cansada-creo que aceptaré la invitación a cenar de Ray.

-Es lo mejor-dijo el ex militar caminando a la salida.


	5. STAR

Aunque pudiera parecer sencillo, no lo era. Sólo estaban a unos pasos del córtex de laboratorios STAR, ahí donde el equipo Flash se reúne para salvar a ciudad Central, sin embargo, ambos temían que el recibimiento fuese tan arisco como el de Iris o Felicity.

-Barry, no nos ayuda que pienses tanto-susurro el rubio tomando y presionando la mano de su pareja.

-Lo sé, pero temo por cómo se lo tomarán. Son mis amigos y lo más cercano a una familia.

-Entonces, sin miedo-susurró Oliver y lo guió hasta el centro de los laboratorios.

En cuanto ingresaron tuvieron que esquivar un rayo de hielo y al segundo Barry tuvo a Oliver contra un muro para que no fuera tocado por el ataque de Vibe. Aunque la postura tan comprometedora los llevó a ambos a recordar por un instante cómo inició todo.

 _Se encontraban en una misión que unía al equipo Flecha con el equipo Flash. Lamentablemente, sus compañeros tuvieron que monitorear desde la base en Starling, y ellos estaban por la zona. No veían al villano de turno, sin embargo, la velocidad de Barry ayudó a esquivar un rayo de hielo lanzado por el Capitán Frío, quien se empeñaba en congelarlos._

 _Barry fue más rápido y lo volvió a esquivar, sin embargo, Oliver no corrió la misma suerte y una de sus piernas fue congelada al instante._

 _Sin medir las consecuencias, el velocista se lanzó a quitarle su arma al villano y cuando creyó que todo iba bien la pistola explotó en sus manos. Snart huyó y él quedó estampado contra una pared con el frío apoderándose de su cuerpo, no podía moverse y temía tanto dejar de respirar porque su cuerpo no respondía…_

 _Fue un momento en que cerró los ojos y luego tenía a Oliver moviendo sus manos por su cuerpo, tratando de sacarlo y darle calor._

 _-No funciona. Sal de aquí, Snart puede volver- y contra todo pronóstico sintió los labios del arquero contra los suyos. Al principio se quedó quieto, pero al sentir como se movía Oliver, le respondió. Ese contacto le dio el calor suficiente para moverse y salir del hielo, separándose un par de pasos del rubio._

 _-Ollie-susurro sonrojado, pero sus labios fueron capturados nuevamente y solo pudo corresponder, había soñado tanto con esto que era imposible apartarse._

 _Sus compañeros no se enteraron de nada porque frío había congelado las cámaras antes de iniciar la pelea._

Ambos tuvieron que regresar de sus recuerdos con un solo grito.

-¡Gracias Barry!-dijo furioso Cisco, mientras Caitlin reía sentada en una silla y Wells observaba.

-¿Qué ocurre?-susurro dando unos pasos hacia el latino.

-¿Y preguntas?-dijo dando tres pasos hasta el castaño y quedando frente a frente, sin embargo, Oliver se puso en medio.

-Vuelve a hablarle así a Barry y nada ni nadie te salva-siseo furioso. Cisco boqueó nervioso y se alejó.

-Vinimos a…

-Allen-lo corto Wells- sabemos que tú y él señor Queen están juntos. Yo los felicito-dijo con una sonrisa divertida.

-Yo también-dijo la científica con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

-Yo también-murmuró Cisco de brazos cruzados y sin verlos. Estaba molesto.

-Chicos, lo que ocurre es que Cisco apostó con Thea y Diggle. Él decía que era imposible que ustedes estuvieran juntos.

-Así que imaginen cuánto perdió. Diggle llamó para burlarse y Cisco juro que mentía.

-Lo odio-murmuró pagando todo al arquero.

-Llevaselos ¡No los quiero ver!-dijo de modo dramático y saliendo de ahí.

-Ya se le pasará-murmuró Caitlin acercándose y abrazando a Barry y sólo dedicando una sonrisa a Oliver-solo sean felices.

-Eso haremos-correspondió la sonrisa el rubio.

Bien. Eso había sido sencillo. No podría haber esperado menos de su equipo, realmente lo agradeció y fue entonces cuando le llegó un mensaje.

-Oh-dijo perplejo. Era la fotografía que les tomó Thea. Realmente le gustaba, no pensó que se veían tan bien juntos.

-Te daré un minuto para borrarla-susurró Oliver en su oído y sintió que una sonrisa nacía en su boca.

-¿Sino qué?-dijo con picardía y alejándose del arquero hacia la salida de los laboratorios.

-No, Barry. Tú no quieres provocarme.

-Quizás sí-dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla y huyendo del lugar. Oliver ya lo encontraría y probablemente aceptaría que la foto era hermosa. Después de todo, no había forma de que le dijera no al velocista.


End file.
